Dare to love
by Awsmness
Summary: It started with a simple dare. Original author xXxTrueXloveXisXundyingxXx.


A long, lazy yawn escaped my lips as my eyelids threatened to droop. "What are we gonna do now, girls?" She murmured to Tenten and Ino. "I'm getting a lil sleepy here..."

I was having a sleepover with my two close friends at my house. It was only 10pm and I was already feeling sleepy. Thanks to the stupid alarm clock that woke me up, of course.

We had just finished watching three movies in a row: Action, then Horror, and lastly Comedy. It had been a blast.

"OI, Sakura!" Ino's booming voice screamed into my ear so loudly it sent me jumping. My head was still buzzing as I jerked wide awake.

I moaned, rubbing my ear. "I swear Imma have ear damage tomorrow, all thanks to you, stupid pig..." I muttered, taking a sip of water from a glass. The blonde playfully poke my shoulder and stuck her tongue out.

Tenten cleared her throat dramatically, snatching our attention immediately. "Girls, I have an idea."

I could feel Ino perked up beside me. "What's that?" Her voice was eager, so energetic.

I inwardly sighed. Yamanaka Ino was always bursting with energy. What, did she have 13 hours of sleep each day?

"It is..." Tenten trailed off into a dramatic silence, "Truth or Dare!" She announched triumphantly, throwing up her arms in hype.

"Yay! You're such a genius!" Ino beamed and they hugged each other mischeivously.

I groaned. Truth or Dare? That game was _so _ten years ago. "C'mon guys, truth or dare? You can do better than _that_." I muttered, shaking my head in disdain.

"Aw Sakura, what's with that attitude?" Ino teased, "Is it that you just so _scared _about what dare you might have to do?"

I shot a glare at her, pissed. Since where the hell did that come from? "No, I am not!" I argued, taken aback by her assumption.

"Well, proof it, then."

"Okay okay! I play, happy now?" I groaned in frustration. I knew Ino wasn't going to give up until I give _in_.

Tenten and Ino beamed enthusiastically. "You rock, girl!" They both cheered in unison.

Ino decided to start. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I answered surely. Haruno Sakura was never someone to go for Truth. It was too boring for me. Though I admit that I was pretty puffed out after the whole day of non stop activities came crushing into me, Dare was always my preference.

"_Any _dare?" Ino prompted slyly.

"Yeah..." I murmured uncertainly, wondering what the blonde was up to this time.

She pursed her lips thoughtfully as she seemed to ponder. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure now get on with it." I snapped, annoyed at her mysteriousness. Deep inside, I was pretty sure I would regret this.

Ino beamed widely and winked at Tenten, who smirked in response. "Okay, you asked for it..." Her eyes glinted mischievously. "I dare you to kiss Inuzaka Kiba on the lips the next time you see him!"

I froze.

What did she just say? Or what did _I think _she just say? "NO!" I protested loudly, almost yelling if I was right.

"You said you would do _any dare_. And I picked a really light one for you already, be thankful." She stated truthfully.

"But...but _Inuzaka Kiba_?" I screeched, regretting the fact that I even agreed to join the game in the first place.

"You heard it right, Sakura." Tenten confirmed calmly, patting lightly on my shoulder. "Although I do feel sorry for you."

"Yeah right," I snapped, "You should."

But since I agreed to Ino's conditions, there was no way I could back down now, was there? I'm _Haruno Sakura_. Never break any promise, that was my principal.

"So, you will do this on Monday," Ino clapped her hands once to emphasize her point. "Now, it's Sakura's shot."

I sighed deeply and continued the dreadful game.

I was an idiot. I was _the _biggest idiot in the history of idiots to have agreed on playing Truth or Dare with Tenten and Ino last weekend.

I grunted in annoyance as I pulled up the strap of my messenger bag onto my shoulder. I just got off the bus and was heading to Konoha Academy, which was about 2 minutes away. I dreaded every step I took as I got closer to hell.

Ino and Tenten were already there when I got to my locker. Of course, they were here to see the big show all right. Ino was leaning against the locker block, smirking at me when she spotted me. Tenten smiled and waved. "Please just let this be a dream..." I mumbled to myself disdainfully.

"Hey girls," I greeted sourly as I opened my locker.

"C'mon, you know you will thank me after this." Ino teased, a smile playing at the edge of her lips.

"You wish." I muttered under my breath as I shoved my bag into the locker. Right after I shut it close, Tenten and Ino dragged me down the hall way. I tried to breakfree, but I couldn't do it with both my arms pinned together.

We three stopped in a corner as Ino peeked out to the hall way. Tenten and I were behind her. Slowly, the blonde turned around and smirked at me. Right at that moment I knew what was coming up next.

"He's there."


End file.
